1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vacuum attachments and more particularly pertains to a new grain vacuum attachment for facilitating the use of a grain vacuum to unload a grain storage bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grain vacuums have been utilized to clear relatively small quantities of grain from the floors of grain bins, and generally include a hose that terminates in an intake end on a wand that is typically manipulated by the user to bring it into proximity to the grain in the bin. The grain vacuum is highly suitable for removing grain in relatively small quantities from bins with relatively rigid floor and walls that resist being sucked into the intake end of the hose because of the concentrated suction at the inlet end. While attempts have been made to utilize the grain vacuum with grain storage bags, the flexible perimeter wall of the bag makes effective use of the vacuum wand difficult.